


Homicidal Tendencies

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: And no one is surpised, Slade is a manipulative jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony Zucco stares down at him with dead eyes.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	Homicidal Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering how Dick would react if Tony Zucco died and then I started wondering how Dick would react if Slade was the one to kill him? So here it is.

Tony Zucco stares down at Dick with dead eyes. The image is crisp on the computer screen and he can see every detail of the bullet hole in Zucco’s head. He’s seen terrible things before. Gore and viscera enough for a thousand nightmares. His parents had suffered worse, their bodies bent and twisted and broken; but this makes him sick in a way he can’t put his finger on.

Maybe it’s the fact that he’s not upset.

He turns to Slade.

“You-“

Slade’s arms are crossed over his chest and he looks at Dick with a raised eyebrow. 

“Killed him, yes.”

He feels the pressure in his eyes that promises tears. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep his lips from trembling. He tries not to shake.

Slade’s stare turns contemplative.

“You mean to tell me you’ve never thought about it?”

Dick doesn’t answer. He can’t.

Slade strides closer. The hints of a smirk sit in the corner of his mouth. Dread pools in the pit of Dick’s stomach and he balls his hands into fists by his side. 

“The Bat poisoned you with his idiotic moral code.”

Dick grits his teeth.

“Tony Zucco took your parents from you.” 

He nearly flinches.

“He  _ murdered _ them.”

Slade is circling him now.

“And you’ve never wanted him dead? Not once?” 

Dick looks at him, his composure cracking.

“You’re a piece of shit.”

His voice is little more than a whisper, the words hissed out between his teeth. Slade exhales in amusement. 

“And you're a pathetic little boy who can’t even protect his own parents.”

Dick lunges at him with a yell. Slade catches him easily by the throat. He lifts him from the ground. Dick’s hands scrabble at Slade’s fingers, but his grip just gets tighter. 

“The Bat let Zucco walk free. He couldn’t keep him in jail, and he couldn’t put him back in there either. His method doesn’t work, Robin. Mine does. I killed him to show you that.”

Slade drops him to the ground and Dick heaves for breath. Slade grips his hair and pulls his gaze upward. His voice is low and calm when he speaks:

“Some people deserve to die, Robin. He was one of them and you know it.”


End file.
